The present invention relates to a chat system for exchanging information between terminal devices of a computer system, a terminal device of the chat system, a display method of the chat system, and a recording medium used for execution thereof.
A conventional chat system for exchanging information between terminal devices is known. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a structural example of such chat system. In the chat system, a chat server 2 which is a host computer, and plural terminal devices 3 to 6 are connected through a network 1 of public circuits, and the chat server 2, when receiving messages from the terminal devices 3 to 6, transmits them immediately to other terminal devices 3 to 6, so that conversations by characters among operators who operate the individual terminal devices are realized.
In the chat system, the statement and the corresponding speaker's name are displayed in the terminal devices 3 to 6. Therefore, when plural statements are uttered simultaneously, the speakers are not confused, and the content of the statement is securely transmitted to other operators, so that opinions may be exchanged smoothly. Besides, the statements displayed in the terminal devices 3 to 6 can be directly saved as text data, and proceedings may be easily configured from the text data.
On the other hand, as seen in the recent boom of intranet, the electronic revolution of office is progressing rapidly, but little has been discussed so far about electronic handling of office conversations playing vital roles in collaborative works (exchange of information, greeting, etc.).
The conventional chat system (for example, the real-time meeting of IRC or Nifty) is based on exclusive engagement in the meeting, but for use in such office conversations, the system must be designed to be used while doing work. Yet, the conventional chat system does not make the best of electronic conversations.